


没救了

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 包含录像、doi的时候给第三人打电话、公开场合观看色情视频、一方睡着本篇没有threesome应该没啥别的雷点了（个人感觉）
Kudos: 9





	没救了

**Author's Note:**

> 包含录像、doi的时候给第三人打电话、公开场合观看色情视频、一方睡着  
> 本篇没有threesome  
> 应该没啥别的雷点了（个人感觉）

  
  
刚能连上机上wifi群聊就适时地进了一条新消息。李硕珉还有些迷迷糊糊的，看见锁屏上显示“视频消息”，本能地就伸手去够耳机。经纪人哥在旁边盖着毯子睡着了，他刚才小眯了一会儿，现在正是半梦半醒的茫然时期。  
  
连上耳机，确认了三遍线的确好好地卡在耳机孔里了，李硕珉才谨慎地点开视频。那是一个仅仅只有三个人的群聊，消息也很少，上一条已经是快半个月前的了。  
  
视频开头是一段冗长的黑暗，只有耳机里细细碎碎的电流声告诉李硕珉视频的确在播放。他点了一下屏幕，底部的进度条告诉他视频还挺长的，有二十多分钟。镜头突然晃了一下，李硕珉被吓了一跳，心脏咚咚地狂跳起来。夫胜宽的脸模糊地出现在画面里，李硕珉皱皱眉头，看了看四周，小心翼翼地把亮度调高了一些。好像是夜视摄像头拍的，很常见的小东西，或许是哪次拍摄的时候夫胜宽偷偷藏起来的。  
  
“现在是凌晨三点四十五……”夫胜宽压低声音说，声音还挺清晰的，让李硕珉一瞬间有一种他们真的在拍摄的感觉，“看看硕珉哥在干什么。”  
  
李硕珉有点恍惚，一方面因为自己突然出现在了视频里，另一方面因为——夫胜宽很少叫他“硕珉哥”，这么叫的时候，通常是在……视频抓走了他被分散的注意力。他屏住呼吸看见夫胜宽掀开被子，滚到自己的床上。视频里的他正毫无防备地沉睡着，应该睡得很好，连嘴都微微张着。夫胜宽似乎是觉得好笑，把镜头对准了他的睡脸，又转回自己的表情，正在无声地张着嘴大笑。  
  
镜头被放在了床头柜上，夫胜宽侧躺着，镜头现在只能拍到他的下半张脸以下的部位，看不见他有点狡黠而不怀好意的眼睛。李硕珉紧张起来，深深地呼吸着。夫胜宽腰部搭着被子，他的手慢慢绕到自己的裤子上，然后一点点把那条原本就很短的裤子拽了下去——里面没有内裤。李硕珉接近窒息，他的手有些无力地歪了一下，画面因为亮度而看不太见了，但耳机里是熟悉的黏腻的声音。夫胜宽把手指伸到自己后面，缓慢地搅动、扩张着。他一边做还要一边断断续续地说话：“刚刚已经在，嗯，浴室，稍微弄过了……现在要接着做完下半部分。”  
  
李硕珉不得不按了暂停键，他平复着自己剧烈的心跳和呼吸，头有些不适地胀痛。他刚刚没有完全睡醒，冬季让他的身体陷入了比平时更加迟缓的状态，因而这个起床闹铃有些——太过刺激了。同时热流也危险地朝他下腹涌过去，他基本明白接下来会发生什么了，因而更加地告诫自己：不行，不可以，经纪人哥还在旁边，如果跨过他出去——不可能不被发现。要怎么解释自己在飞机上硬起来的事情？总不能说“哥，我看胜宽的色情录像看硬了，我去打出来”吧？  
  
那就别看了，李硕珉想关掉，然而手指缓慢移动的时候不小心碰到了占据整个画面大半部分的圆圈和三角，视频重新开始播放起来。他有些手忙脚乱的，结果却是把进度条往后拖了一些——正好跳过夫胜宽的扩张，来到他小心翼翼地把李硕珉的性器往里放的部分。李硕珉都不知道他什么时候把自己弄硬的，总不见得那种时候就开始晨勃。夫胜宽一边往里吞一边还要扭着头确认他有没有醒，视频里的他有些不适地哼哼了两声，手摸索着，碰到了夫胜宽的侧腹。夫胜宽往前躲开了，像是在恶作剧一样地嗤嗤笑着。然而那个笑声过了一会儿就变成了被手掌压住的喘息，李硕珉知道顶到他前列腺了，如果是往常他们做的时候他就会狠狠地顶过去，然后一鼓作气地插到最里面，可是那时候他睡着，夫胜宽只有自己掌控。为了不弄醒李硕珉，夫胜宽每一个动作都轻之又轻，勃发的性器缓慢碾过敏感点的快感让他有些受不了地弯下腰，李硕珉瞥见一眼他入境的上半张脸——因为情欲而皱着，红得像喝醉了一样。  
  
他有些口干舌燥，右手忍不住又把进度条往后拖了一些。夫胜宽已经完全吃进去了，挺着腰自己轻轻前后摆动，一会儿又变成转着圈地运动腰胯。他一只手捂着自己的嘴避免呻吟漏出来，另一只微微颤抖地从上衣的下摆伸进去，在胸口的地方凸出暧昧的形态来。  
  
视频里的李硕珉突然扶住了夫胜宽的腰，夫胜宽大幅度地颤抖了一下，随即有些惊恐地回过头去，然而李硕珉知道自己没有醒。视频里他闭着眼睛，有些懒洋洋地用一只手去摸他们两个连接的地方，然后清晰地说：“胜宽……好湿啊。”是梦话，不过实在太像醒着，就连已经确认了他状态的夫胜宽都忍不住捂住了脸，就好像李硕珉真的醒了，正在半责怪半调笑地指责他的贪玩。他又自己动了几下就忍不住射了，精液喷得肚子上到处都是。李硕珉看了看进度条，夫胜宽射得比平时快，应该也是太过刺激的原因。高潮之后夫胜宽喘了一会儿，手有些无力地垂在一边，因而那些色情的声音全部原样传入了李硕珉的耳朵里。李硕珉也有些头疼地仰起了脖子，好像他比夫胜宽更难堪一样——也的确如此。  
  
过了一会儿夫胜宽从他身边爬开，对着摄像机偷偷说：“硕珉哥还很精神呢。”声音有些哑，是做完爱之后的嗓子。画面有一段都只有空无一物的床头柜，然后夫胜宽才意识到，一边接着帮李硕珉口交一边从床头拿下摄像机。固定的时候他一直看着镜头，李硕珉呼吸粗重起来，好像夫胜宽就在直直地看着他一样。刚高潮过的夫胜宽心情不错，接连做了几个深喉，视频里的自己挺了挺腰，然后射在夫胜宽嘴里。夫胜宽仰着头全部咽了下去，又嫌不够一样地用手指抹着自己肚子上自己的精液，混着一起放进嘴里。  
  
李硕珉觉得自己太阳穴的血管快要爆炸。他好不容易看完了视频，刚想通过再睡一觉逃避这个困境，群组电话却又好死不死地响了。他也没仔细看，还以为是13人的聊天群里的通话，顺手就点了接听，然而一接通马上就是一串带着哭腔的求饶，吓得他差点从座位上蹦起来，大腿都被安全带勒痛了。前方的空姐有些担忧地转过脸来，李硕珉赶忙强装笑容，对她摆了摆手示意自己没事。  
  
还好没那么着急把耳机拔了。李硕珉咬牙切齿地拿起手机，手指像是帕金森病人一样地发着抖。果不其然是崔韩率和夫胜宽，电话是夫胜宽发起的，然而崔韩率却不在接听人列表里——也没这个必要。李硕珉往窗边挪了挪，顺带用毛毯把自己的下半身掩盖得更结实了一些，做贼心虚地侧过手机。屏幕上是夫胜宽潮红的挂着眼泪的脸，李硕珉看见右上角有着自己样貌的小屏幕，先把自己的摄像头关了。然而晚了一步，被崔韩率看见。夫胜宽身后的男人和他打了个招呼：“哦，哥，接了？”  
  
李硕珉想说话，又觉得不好，把视频电话切成小窗口，在群聊的界面打了一句：“你们疯了？？？？？”  
  
崔韩率俯下身去，因而李硕珉得以见到他的脸。正在干夫胜宽的崔韩率也皱着眉头，额前的刘海被他随意撩到脑后去，有几根垂下来。他没脱衣服，只有裤子松松垮垮地挂在胯骨上，露出深色的性器，在夫胜宽的屁股里进进出出。他伸手捏住夫胜宽的两颊，强迫已经有些眼神涣散的孩子注视着屏幕：“看见了吗，胜宽？硕珉哥说我们疯了呢。”  
  
“呜、啊，硕，硕珉哥——”  
  
夫胜宽说一个字崔韩率就顶他一下。现在崔韩率变成趴在他背上的样子了，夫胜宽被迫塌下腰去，整个人平趴着，被崔韩率按着后颈。这种姿势虽然没办法大幅度地抽插，但进得很深。李硕珉觉得按照崔韩率的尺寸现在估计都快顶到底了。他一直很注意不进得太深，因为听说那样只会痛，然而夫胜宽好像很喜欢，每次进无可进的时候都会露出满足的表情，还会伸出手去摸露在外面的囊袋，开心地说把哥全部吃进去了。夫胜宽挣扎着想往前逃，崔韩率由着他去，然而在夫胜宽真的卓有成效的时候又把他拽回来。夫胜宽呜呜地哭得更凶了，李硕珉听得有些心疼，虽然他们已经做了很多次，多到他明白这是夫胜宽舒服的表现，但还是没办法阻止内心想要温柔对待他的冲动。崔韩率比他要凶狠一些，即便这样了都没放弃逗弄小橘子：“胜宽啊，和硕珉哥说说话吗？说说那个视频？”  
  
李硕珉帮夫胜宽解围：“那个视频怎么回事？”他的本意是要崔韩率说，然而崔韩率却变本加厉地把手机拿得更近了一些——现在连夫胜宽被泪水打湿的睫毛都看得见了：“硕珉哥在问你呢。”  
  
“哥，嗯，哥不要生气——”他的小橘子有些艰难地说，手指还挣扎着想要去碰屏幕，“因为，因为，啊，韩率……轻一点——因为太喜欢哥了……”  
  
崔韩率在夫胜宽的肩膀上咬来咬去，夫胜宽高高地昂起头，李硕珉看见他被情欲熏红的脖子，锁骨和胸口，还有已经被玩得大了一圈的乳头。眼泪落在床单上，然后夫胜宽的头也跟着无力地垂了下来。他的手指紧紧攥着枕套，又被崔韩率掰开，一根根地把自己的手指塞进去。夫胜宽有些胡乱地要崔韩率放过他，尖叫着说自己要射了，换来更快的操干，然后他低泣了一声，眼角抽搐了一下，李硕珉知道他被干得干性高潮了。崔韩率借着乱夹的肠肉又操了他十几下，夫胜宽背都拱了起来。崔韩率这时候反倒温柔起来，抱着夫胜宽，舔着他的耳后，含含糊糊地和他咬耳朵。崔韩率说的话太小声了，李硕珉听不见，他有些无力地靠着飞机的舷窗，窗外太阳太好了，烧得他半边脸发起烫来。  
  
他看着他的两个弟弟在高潮之后安静地抱在一起，夫胜宽蜷缩在崔韩率怀里，后者顺着他明显的脊柱凹陷，用指节一节节用力地往下抚摸。过了一会儿崔韩率说：“我去帮你拿毛巾。”  
  
崔韩率走了，夫胜宽眨眨眼睛，爬到手机旁边，对着麦克风说：“硕珉哥？”  
  
那边传来哥哥听着很虚弱的声音：“你们啊……你们两个，真是没救了。”  
  
夫胜宽说：“没救了，因为太喜欢哥了，喜欢到没救了。”  
  
崔韩率拿着毛巾回来，帮夫胜宽擦掉大腿上的东西。夫胜宽抱着手机黏糊糊地和李硕珉撒娇：“觉得做的时候不能没有哥，不能没有，所以就打电话来了。”  
  
李硕珉刚想说什么，就听见崔韩率的声音远远传来：“哥快点回来吧。”  
  
他嘴边涌上一大堆话语，可最后被送出嘴唇的只有两个字：“等我。”  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 冲簧文kpi真的很爽 爽


End file.
